


What did you do, that I didn't?

by the_burgundy_rose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Idk but anyways main point is the relationship is not the focal point, Morgan doesn't exist for sake of my heart, Parallel Universes, Real Tony Stark meets fan fiction Tony Stark, Stuckony is real but no Stuckonony, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark travels universes somehow, Tony never got with Pepper, Tony still has bad relations with everyone due to Civil War, emotional issues are, is there even a ship name for those four, kinda goes AU for Endgame, let's also ignore my homework, let's ignore the current pandemic, this is all real Tony info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_burgundy_rose/pseuds/the_burgundy_rose
Summary: What happens when the Tony Stark from the real MCU travels to the fan fiction Marvel universe in which Stuckony exists and basically every main plot line is ignored?This fic focuses on the real MCU Tony's thoughts and feelings, and compares them to the fan fiction version of mainly Stuckony but also with a few inserts from other characters.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	What did you do, that I didn't?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my need for multiple Tonys' meeting and the differences between the fan fiction world of Marvel and the real MCU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fan fiction Stuckony relationship is purely for background and situational plot. In other words, the real MCU Tony will barely discuss Stuckony and he does not wish it for himself. The two universes are so different and that’s what I’m focusing on.

It was nice, to be finally healed from the events with Thanos. The effects of the infinity stones lingered for months. Tony’s entire body twinged with phantom pains whenever he pushed himself for too long. Plus his arm was still covered in scars from that day. No matter how many chemical combinations or extremis sparks he pushed into his body, the scars remained.

Soon after he began his recovery, he decided it was time to finish up his work with the Avengers. He no longer wanted to be responsible for those who still didn't care about his opinion. Not to mention the fact that Tony was physically no longer able to properly maneuver the suit without causing massive flareups throughout his body.

So, he decided to retire. After the worst of the pain and fatigue from the battle had left his body, Tony built himself a house deep in the Appalachian Mountains. The whole point was to be far away from anyone who needed him. Pepper had long since moved on from him and it was time he moved on as well.

Tony transferred all control of Stark Industries to Pepper, with a written contract ensuring a set amount of monthly income. He already presently had enough to last him the rest of his life, but one can never be too careful.

After scouting out his location, Tony, with the help of FRIDAY and his bots, built the house in a matter of months. FRIDAY and the bots did most of the work, with Tony working on the required wiring and technological aspects. After it was completed, Tony set FRIDAY up with a worldwide media filter. Unless Tony himself was in direct danger from some threat, whether it be natural or extraterrestrial, he was not to be informed. The world could sort itself out without him.

While the house did have a nearby cleared space for helicopters, the house was practically inaccessible from the outside world… Unless someone felt like hiking through mountains for several days. Tony realized that he would have to figure out a way to get supplies, so he designed a private drone system with FRIDAY at the helm to fly anywhere for anything. 

With everything in place, the only thing left to do was live. Which was easier said than done, since he had spent the past several decades waiting for the world’s signal to come save the world once more. Tony had made his decision; he was finished with being the tool of the world.

While the peace and quiet was welcomed, the loneliness was embraced as if it were an old friend. Tony finally had enough mental peace to rest without worrying about potential threats. He was able to work on piecing himself together, without fixing everyone else first.

One evening, Tony was sitting on his porch enjoying the brisk mountain air, his new favorite time of day, when the wind started rapidly picking up. Tony immediately recognized the change as unnatural and stood from his chair. The next thing he knew, he was falling through the air and onto a hard surface.


End file.
